Cito Longe Tarde
by Rin Uzumaki
Summary: Après d'incessantes disputes, le couple Potter/Weasley se sépare, et ce n'est nul autre que Draco Malfoy qui écope du règlement de leur divorce. Un divorce qui cache bien des mystères… Drarry.
1. La rupture

Cito Longe Tarde

 **Résumé :** _Après d'incessantes disputes, le couple Potter/Weasley se sépare, et ce n'est nul autre que Draco Malfoy qui écope du règlement de leur divorce. Un divorce qui cache bien des mystères… Eventuel Drarry._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite fic qui rend hommage à mon futur métier, je vous rassure le divorce n'est que le commencement, je vous réserve bien d'autres surprises._

 _Je vais essayer d'updater assez régulièrement. Je suis très contente de me replonger dans le monde d'Harry Potter, cela rend mon quotidien un petit peu plus magique !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 1 : La rupture**

Comme à son habitude, Draco Malfoy commandait son sandwich thon mayonnaise express au petit kiosque à journal en face de son cabinet, prévoyant de l'avaler en vitesse pour replonger tête la première dans la pile d'innombrables dossiers posée sur son bureau, lorsqu'il aperçut les gros titres des tabloïds flashant tout autour de lui.

Sur un coup de tête, poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Draco en attrapa un au hasard pour le poser brusquement sur le comptoir sans prêter attention à l'expression choquée de Margaret, la caissière. Il glissa les trois Gallions requis dans la main à moitié tendue de celle-ci avant de repartir précipitamment dans la direction opposée avec son sandwich et son magazine sous le bras.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans le Hall frais et lumineux précédant l'entrée de son cabinet que Draco, après avoir passé une main frustrée dans ses cheveux blonds, examina avec attention la première page du torchon qu'il tenait, malgré lui, entre ses mains.

Une immense photographie du Grand Harry Potter et de Ginny Belette Weasley recouvrait la majorité de la couverture du magazine. Sur l'image, Potter avait l'air positivement penaud se défendant faiblement contre les attaques de son épouse en furie, les mains légèrement surélevées dans un geste d'apaisement. Pathétique. La Belette, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux enflammés, gesticulait devant lui complètement déchainée, une expression terrifiante sur le visage, ses lèvres remuant dans un hurlement inaudible. Sa colère était palpable. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines s'amusa Draco.

Plaqué au dessus de ce moment d'intimité, un titre tracé à l'aide de larges lettres agressives annonçait :

 _ **Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley : La rupture**_

 _ **Le Hinny c'est fini**_

 _ **La suite page 16**_

Déterminé à satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine et surtout incapable de s'en empêcher, Draco feuilleta rapidement les pages de son prétendu journal pour arriver à celle tant convoitée. Il parcourut l'article à toute vitesse, tout en croquant un morceau de son sandwich.

 _Après d'incessantes disputes largement médiatisées, le couple a finalement craqué. Le Hinny c'est fini._

 _C'est après une terrible dispute à la sortie du Gala du Ministère de la Magie qu'Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et Auror de renom et Ginny Weasley, Star du Quidditch, ont été obligés d'officialiser leur divorce._

 _Pansy Parkinson, ancienne camarade de classe du couple, témoigne de cette scène d'une rare violence :_

 _«_ _ **Weaslette**_ _(surnom affectueusement donné à Ginevra Weasley, attrapeuse des Canons de Chudley)_ _ **était folle furieuse. Elle hurlait sur Potter tellement fort et d'une voix si stridente qu'en quelques minutes à peine un attroupement s'est créé autour d'eux. Je me suis retrouvée coincée en plein milieu de la foule, incapable de bouger et obligée de contempler cet abominable spectacle. Croyez-moi ce n'était pas beau à voir…**_

 _ **Potter n'en menait pas large, clairement il ne faisait pas le poids et ses tentatives pour apaiser sa femme étaient au mieux pathétiques, si vous voulez mon avis. Elle lui crachait au visage qu'il était toujours absent, toujours parti en mission, qu'il ne lui consacrait pas une pauvre seconde de son temps, qu'il ferait sans doute un piètre père, etc…Vous voyez le tableau.**_

 _ **Elle répétait sans arrêt comme un disque rayé qu'elle avait tout essayé avec lui, et que maintenant qu'elle tentait d'arranger les choses entre eux, d'arriver à une réconciliation, il la rejetait. Elle lui reprochait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude.**_

 _ **C'est là qu'on a appris. Pour le divorce.**_

 _ **Alors qu'il balbutiait des phrases toutes faites du genre « tu n'es plus la même » « tu as changé, nous avons changé » « j'ai besoin d'espace, peut être qu'un peu de temps l'un sans l'autre nous fera du bien », elle lui a asséné que de l'espace il allait en avoir étant donné que l'Ordonnance de non conciliation qu'il avait tant souhaité les avait finalement autorisés à résider séparément.**_

 _(Pour les lecteurs, qui n'ont pas vécu une procédure de divorce à ce stade il est nécessaire de préciser que l'Ordonnance de non conciliation est la première phase du divorce, il s'agit d'une audience au cours de laquelle le juge du Magenmagot décide des mesures provisoires, qui a le logement, qui règle les crédits, qui s'occupera des enfants, ce genre de choses. Durant cette même audience, il autorise les époux à procéder à la seconde phase du divorce à savoir exposer leurs griefs, ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il prononcera le divorce)_

 _ **Sur ces mots aussi vicieux qu'un nid de vipères,**_ _ **elle lui a brusquement jeté son anneau de mariage ainsi que sa bague de fiançailles à la figure avant de le planter là, le regard fixé sur les restes de leur vie commune. La foule qui, jusque là, retenait sa respiration haletante, a poussé une exclamation de surprise. Potter a légèrement sursauté, comme étonné de nous trouver tous autour de lui, et il a rapidement pris la fuite. Après cela la foule s'est rapidement dispersée. Le spectacle était fini. Le rideau tombait. »**_

Sur la page suivante, une photo entière de l'évènement était reproduite. On pouvait même apercevoir la magnifique bague de fiançailles de Weaselette sertie d'un énorme diamant jaune commencer son vol plané. Le photographe avait certainement su capturer le moment clé. Un léger sourire aux lèvres Draco poursuivit sa lecture :

 _D'autres témoins confirment également cette scène. Certains ont tenus à s'exprimer. Ainsi Ernie Macmillan révèle : «_ _ **J'ai de la peine pour Harry, il ne mérite pas ça le pauvre…**_ _», de son coté Lavande Brown commentait «_ _ **Je ne peux pas le croire, Harry Potter, célibataire. Pour un bon parti, c'est un très bon parti ! Ginny Weasley est décidément folle si elle le laisse partir !**_ _»_

 _Après avoir découvert de manière fort abrupte, le divorce du couple Potter/Weasley le Monde Sorcier a besoin de réponses._

 _C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Ginevra Weasley a tenu à nous donner sa version des faits. Elle nous révèle en exclusivité pourquoi le couple a choisi de se séparer dans le plus grand secret._

 _ **Romilda Vane**_ _(Journaliste) : Ginny, je peux vous appeler Ginny ? Merci de nous accorder cette interview, vous êtes bien installée, on peut commencer ?_

 _(Hochements de tête)_

 _Bon, allons droit au but. Que s'est-il passé ? Aux dernières nouvelles vous filiez le parfait amour avec Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier, Auror renommé, et élu deux fois de suite l'homme le plus sexy de Grande Bretagne dans notre magazine, comment en êtes vous arrivés là ?_

 _ **Ginny Weasley**_ _: Nous ne filions pas vraiment le parfait amour comme vous dites au regard des nombreux articles qui sont parus dans votre magazine. Il semble que vous vous régaliez de nos nombreuses et houleuses disputes._

 _(Rire léger)_

 _Mais c'est vrai qu'au début de notre mariage nous avons été très heureux. Nous étions persuadés d'être fait l'un pour l'autre. Il était mon premier amour, un ami d'enfance, j'avais l'impression d'avoir rencontré mon âme sœur, c'est un rêve de petite fille qui se réalisait. Nous avions tellement de points communs, il était mon meilleur ami, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'on en arriverait là._

 _(Ginny caresse pensivement son annulaire tout en parlant, le regard plongé dans le vide, elle semble chercher la bague et l'anneau qu'elle a été contrainte de rendre à Harry Potter, son futur ex mari)._

 _ **RV**_ _: D'où notre surprise, vous êtes mariés depuis seulement quatre ans. Comment quelques disputes ont-elles pu vous séparer ?_

 _ **GW**_ _: Il faut nous comprendre. Quand nous avons sauté le pas, nous étions si jeunes. Rappelez-vous que nous nous sommes mariés au lendemain de la guerre, vraiment, sans trop savoir dans quoi nous nous engagions et les personnes que nous allions devenir. S'il est vrai que cette configuration a particulièrement bien marché pour mes parents, il semble qu'Harry et moi étions destinés à ne pas durer toujours…_

 _(Ginny fait une pause. Elle prend une gorgée d'eau, tentant de maitriser le flot d'émotions qui menace de la submerger, ses mains tremblent, ses yeux sont embués de larmes quand elle croise à nouveau mon regard)_

 _Très vite, Harry s'est plongé à corps perdu dans l'effort de reconstruction, je le voyais à peine. Traumatisé après la Bataille de Poudlard, je lui laissais le temps de récupérer, je pensais que c'était normal. Et puis, est venu le temps de sa formation d'Auror, un programme très prenant, comme vous vous en doutez, et de mon côté les entrainements au Quidditch s'intensifiaient. Nos brefs moments ensembles étaient intenses mais si rares… Cette année, Harry a commencé sa carrière en tant qu'Auror à part entière et je pensais le voir plus souvent, malheureusement il est accaparé par ses missions et ses dossiers, il ne parle que de cela, et il est aux abonnés absents dans ma vie. Lorsqu'il part risquer sa vie, il ne m'indique pas où il se rend, c'est toujours confidentiel. Toute seule à la maison, en l'attendant je me ronge les sangs, paniquée à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il ne se rend pas compte, j'ai l'impression de revivre la guerre encore et encore, toutes les nuits. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça…_

 _(Une larme coule sur la joue de Ginny Weasley alors qu'elle exprime la souffrance qu'elle a vécue au quotidien pendant son mariage)_

Draco renifla dédaigneusement en lisant ces lignes. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pauvre petite Weaselette, tellement malheureuse, comme elle avait du souffrir avec Potter… Malgré la stupidité de cet article il continua à lire :

 _ **RV**_ _: (pose une main rassurante sur les épaules de Ginny Weasley) C'est pour cette raison que vous avez choisi de divorcer ?_

 _ **GW**_ _: Oui. La situation… C'était trop dur pour moi… C'était une décision difficile à prendre, pour tous les deux. Nous nous aimons toujours profondément, notre situation est juste invivable à l'heure actuelle. Nous avons pris cette décision en secret et d'un commun d'accord. Nous voulions être surs que se séparer (elle se reprend), qu'un divorce était la bonne chose à faire. Nous ne voulions pas que les médias puissent, dés le début, être en mesure de s'arracher les miettes de notre couple. Nos proches se doutaient de quelque chose, certains savaient, mais nous pensions sincèrement que garder cette décision secrète le plus longtemps possible nous permettait d'avancer et de faire les bons choix. Aujourd'hui, la première phase de notre divorce est terminée, la vérité allait éclater au grand jour, c'était le bon moment pour annoncer notre séparation. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne nous remettrons jamais ensemble, nous nous sommes aimés si fort que je pense qu'il sera difficile de retrouver ce même sentiment avec d'autres personnes. Mais avant de repenser à notre futur commun, il nous faut du temps…_

 _ **RV :**_ _La scène au Ministère de la Magie a pourtant été d'une particulière violence, êtes vous sur que Monsieur Potter soit ouvert à une éventuelle réconciliation quand le temps sera venu et ce malgré la procédure de divorce en cours ?_

 _ **GW :**_ _(légèrement rougissante) Je regrette beaucoup ce qui s'est passé au Ministère. Je me suis emportée. Après tout, les Weasley sont connus pour avoir un tempérament de feu. Je peux vous assurer que malgré cette dispute Harry et moi restons en bons termes. J'étais bouleversée. Nous venions de prendre connaissance de l'Ordonnance de non conciliation, toute cette procédure m'a parue tellement froide, si triste et tellement… définitive. J'ai eu un brusque moment de doute, et sans m'en rendre compte je me suis laissée submerger par une légère crise de nerfs. Ça arrive à tout le monde non ? (rires)._

 _ **RV**_ _: Vous avez raison, je vous comprends parfaitement. Il m'arrive moi-même de piquer des colères mémorables même si elles ne finissent pas toujours en première page. (rires)_

 _C'est ainsi que s'est conclue mon interview avec la splendide et agréable Ginny Weasley._

 _Harry Potter de son côté, bien qu'il ait été contacté pour donner sa propre version des faits a décliné notre invitation. Comme à son habitude, le Survivant ne fera « aucun commentaire » sur sa vie personnelle._

 _Ronald Weasley, frère ainé de Ginny Weasley, a également décliné notre offre et n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer. Il a simplement émis le désir que les choses s'arrangent entre sa jeune sœur et son meilleur ami et beau frère._

 _Notre article se termine. Nous vous tiendront bien évidemment informé des suites de la procédure de divorce des Potter / Weasley et si d'aventure ceux-ci décidait tout compte fait de se remettre ensemble et de nous pondre une dizaine de petites têtes rousses vous en seriez les premiers au courant, chers lecteurs._

 _En attendant, Mesdemoiselles, Harry Potter est désormais célibataire, je n'ai qu'un conseil : Foncez !_

 _Bonne chance à toutes !_

 _A bientôt avec de nouvelles histoires encore plus croustillantes,_

 _ **Romilda Vane**_

Draco renifla à nouveau. De mépris cette fois.

Quel cirque !

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour se débarrasser de ce fatras d'inepties avant de traverser le Hall de son cabinet et de monter à grandes enjambées le petit escalier en marbre pour rejoindre son bureau. Dans quoi est-ce que Potter s'était encore fourré… Quel imbécile celui là ! Depuis le début, son mariage avec Weaselette semblait n'être qu'une large farce.

Arrivé en haut des marches, Draco ne pu en croire ses yeux. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Lui, ici ! Etais-ce une hallucination ? D'un revers de manche, il se frotta les yeux pour être sûr que ceux-ci ne lui jouaient pas un mauvais tour. Mais non. Il était bien là. En chair et en os.

Au travers de la large baie vitrée donnant sur la Salle d'attente, assis sur l'un des grands fauteuils en cuir noir, se triturant les mains d'anxiété, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, se trouvait le Grand, le Merveilleux, l'Unique Harry Potter.

Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement puis accélérer brutalement la cadence. Qu'est ce que son ancienne Némésis foutait dans son cabinet ?! Il n'aurait jamais dû ne serait-ce que penser à mettre le petit orteil dans son domaine.

Draco prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs à vif. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse déstabiliser par l'étrange coïncidence qui l'avait poussé à assouvir sa curiosité sur son ancien rival et l'apparition soudaine de ce dernier le jour même dans ses bureaux. Un hasard, voilà tout. Poudlard était si loin. Potter était un client comme les autres. Il n'aurait même pas à s'en occuper personnellement. Comment il était arrivé là lui était parfaitement indifférent. Oui, il pouvait presque s'en convaincre. Potter serait un client comme les autres. Ni plus, ni moins.

Draco compta tout de même jusqu'à dix avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraître affecté par la situation.

En quelques secondes, il repéra Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini, ses deux associés, chuchoter frénétiquement dans le couloir. Il s'empressa de jeter son tabloïd compromettant dans la poubelle toute proche, ainsi que les restes de son sandwich à peine entamé, avant de les rejoindre. Au passage il alpagua, Nora Perigreen, sa stagiaire :

\- Nora, un café !

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se précipita pour satisfaire à sa demande.

Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment rapproché de ses deux amis et collègues, Draco lança, sans préambule :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

Blaise sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix froide de son meilleur ami. Daphné lui adressa un petit sourire narquois avant de lui répondre d'une voix amusée :

\- Apparemment, son avocat part à la retraite, en plein milieu de sa procédure de divorce. Il est déterminé à la poursuivre. Il a entendu parler de nous. On lui a même été recommandé apparemment. Nora a décidé de lui fixer un rendez vous sans rien dire à personne parce qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter, notre Sauveur. On est aussi surpris que toi, Dray.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Il attend depuis longtemps ?

\- Une dizaine de minutes. Pas plus. On t'attendait pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire, répondit Blaise d'un ton enjoué.

\- Blaise était d'avis que tu ne serais pas d'accord pour que le cabinet prenne Potter comme client. Il a failli le mettre directement à la porte.

Draco grimaça. Il était effectivement loin de se réjouir de la présence de son ennemi juré sur son lieu de travail. Il poussa un long soupir avant de passer une main frustrée dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Draco, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de refuser son dossier. C'est un client trop important. Il a largement de quoi payer nos honoraires et s'occuper du cas d'une célébrité pourrait ramener de nombreux clients au cabinet. Tout le monde s'arrachera l'avocat du grand Harry Potter. On y gagnera largement en notoriété.

Draco poussa un nouveau soupir. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en murmurant :

\- Je sais.

\- Comme tu ne l'apprécie pas, il n'y a pas de souci, je peux m'occuper de son dossier. Il va falloir qu'on le soigne aux petits oignons, autant que vous ne retombiez pas, tous les deux, dans vos anciens travers.

Sans savoir quelle mouche le piquait, il déclara :

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème. Tu l'as dit, c'est un client important. C'est mon cabinet, tu n'es que ma collaboratrice, cela ne m'enchante pas mais il va falloir que je m'en occupe. Je saurais rester parfaitement professionnel, ne t'inquiète pas.

Une expression choquée passa sur le visage de Daphné alors qu'il la remettait fermement à sa place, d'un ton formel et implacable. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, comment avait-il pu lui rappeler qu'il était son supérieur hiérarchique de la sorte ? Pourquoi insistait-il pour s'occuper du cas de Potter ?! C'était une très mauvaise idée, un désastre. Potter avait toujours su le mettre hors de lui comme personne. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ! Il avait décidé que Potter serait un client comme les autres seulement quelques minutes auparavant ! Un client comme les autres, important ou pas il l'aurait laissé à Daphné, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un divorce, sa spécialité ! Il avait même décidé en apercevant son rival en travers de la vitre qu'il ne s'en occuperait pas personnellement. Merde !

Il savait qu'il se comportait en parfait crétin mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. Potter était à lui. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son dossier. Il fallait qu'il sache. C'était l'occasion rêvée de découvrir tous ses petits secrets. Il devait satisfaire sa curiosité à n'importe quel prix. Avec Potter, c'était toujours comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre leur puissant sentiment de rivalité. Il ne pouvait pas combattre cet envie de tout savoir, de comprendre l'être étrange qu'était Harry Potter et ce depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Il avait besoin de savoir. Et Draco Malfoy obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Il lança un regard vaguement désolée en direction de Daphné et Blaise avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la Salle d'attente. Il devrait s'excuser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, inspira profondément et se composa une expression joviale avant de l'ouvrir brusquement :

\- Potter ! Quelle surprise ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Chaque mot prononcé par Draco avait un goût amer. Toutes ces paroles sonnaient terriblement faux. Malgré tout il s'approcha de Potter alors que celui-ci se levait précipitamment, décontenancé, et lui tendit la main.

Potter fronça légèrement les sourcils devant sa main tendue. Peut être lui aussi revivait il leur première année à Poudlard en ce moment. L'histoire allait-elle à se répéter ?

Au grand étonnement de Draco, après un bref moment d'hésitation, Potter serra sa main dans la sienne, en une franche poignée de main. A nouveau, son cœur manqua un battement, à croire que celui-ci entendait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

\- Merci de me recevoir aussi vite. Pas la peine de s'embêter avec les formalités, on a passé presque sept ans ensemble, on peut se tutoyer.

Draco déglutit visiblement avant d'hocher la tête. Il fit un geste en direction de son bureau.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu veux bien me suivre Potter, c'est par là.

Sans vérifier que le Balafré le suivait effectivement, Draco détala vers son bureau.

Une fois assis sur son confortable fauteuil en cuir derrière son bureau en glace transparente recouvert d'une pile de dossiers impressionnante, Draco se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise. Il était chez lui après tout, pas la peine de paniquer. Le droit c'était son domaine.

Alors que Potter se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre devant lui, il profita de ses quelques secondes pour l'observer. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que son rival avait bien changé depuis leurs années à l'école. Sa formation d'Auror lui avait fait le plus grand bien si on lui demandait son avis. Il avait pris quelques centimètres même s'il restait toujours légèrement plus petit que Draco. Il s'était finement musclé et dégageait désormais une aura puissante et charismatique. Draco pouvait sentir sur sa langue le goût électrique de la Magie qui l'habitait. Sa peau était légèrement halée, il devait revenir d'une mission exotique. Ses yeux étaient toujours du même vert saisissant derrière ses lunettes. Sa cicatrice était moins nette cependant, même si l'éclair qui l'avait rendu célèbre était toujours visible sous sa crinière emmêlée. Bref, le petit Potter avait bien grandi. Draco ne pouvait nier qu'il était agréable à regarder. Un Potter célibataire ferait effectivement des heureuses…

D'un geste de la main, Draco indiqua à Potter le siège en face de lui.

\- Je t'en prie assied-toi.

Potter lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Alors qu'il prenait place, Draco remarqua pour la première fois (non mais où avait-il la tête ?) le dossier volumineux que Potter tenait entre les mains. Une fois installé celui-ci, le garda sur ses genoux. Il se cramponnait à la couverture bleue ciel de son énorme dossier intitulé Potter / Weasley. Il ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, comme si ça vie en dépendait. Draco retint un sourire amusé, il allait bien falloir qu'il s'en sépare. D'un ton posé, il déclara :

\- Bon, commençons.

 _Voilà c'est la fin de mon premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit avant gout et que vous lirez le chapitre suivant, moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé c'est toujours encourageant et souvent très inspirant !_

 _A bientôt )_


	2. Le rendez-vous

**Résumé :** _Après d'incessantes disputes, le couple Potter/Weasley se sépare, et ce n'est nul autre que Draco Malfoy qui écope du règlement de leur divorce. Un divorce qui cache bien des mystères… Eventuel Drarry._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'intrigue bien évidement qui est à moi toute seule._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite fic qui rend hommage à mon futur métier, je vous rassure le divorce n'est que le commencement, je vous réserve bien d'autres surprises._

 _Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé passer autant de temps avant de poster ce deuxième chapitre, j'attendais que Nanowrimo débute pour continuer cette petite fic ! J'ai fini le challenge dans les temps (50 000 mots yay ! ) et la vie étant pleine de rebondissements je n'ai malheureusement rien pu poster avant cette date mais j'ai des chapitres d'avance donc les updates devraient être régulières à partir de maintenant_ _!_

 _Merci pour vos encouragements !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 2 : Le rendez-vous**

Après une longue matinée de travail, Harry Potter, la mine fatiguée, les yeux cernés et le teint blafard, marchait à longues enjambées vers l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Sur son passage, quelques uns de ses collègues lui adressèrent des signes de la main ou de brefs hochements de tête pour le saluer. Harry n'y prêta que peu attention, trop préoccupé, pour se joindre aux nombreuses conversations qu'il pouvait entendre tout autour de lui. Murmures et chuchotements l'accompagnèrent tout au long de son chemin, jusqu'à l'Atrium. Harry poussa un long soupir de frustration, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Arrivé dans le Grand Hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie, Harry fut à nouveau saisi par l'étrange beauté de cette salle fourmillant de monde.

Une houle compacte de têtes roulait sous les galeries, s'élargissant en fleuve débordé au milieu du hall. L'Atrium bourdonnait d'activités, de sons, de conversations. Le brouhaha augmentait fait de tous les bruits, du piétinement continu, des mêmes phrases cent fois répétées, des explosions magiques des cheminées émettant une légère fumée verte à chaque passage, du flot interrompu de rires et de cris variés. Le Ministère de la Magie, noir de monde, bouillonnait d'énergie effervescente, telle une machine bien huilée et inarrêtable.

Partout visiteurs et officiels s'interpellaient, les capes tourbillonnaient, vert émeraude, bleu, jaune rouge, les baguettes s'agitaient formant de larges arcs de cercles et projetant des étincelles de pouvoir dans toutes les directions, des avions en papier ensorcelés fusaient de toute part rajoutant encore un arc en ciel de couleur à cette foule bariolé.

Comme au premier jour, le plafond d'un bleu semblable aux plumes d'un paon, incrusté de symboles dorés en mouvement, le remplit d'émerveillement. Harry s'arrêta un instant pour le contempler. Malgré lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde nostalgie en repensant au magnifique plafond de Poudlard et ses bougies volantes. Poudlard lui manquait tellement… Mais l'Ecole de Sorcellerie ne serait plus jamais la même… Pas après la Dernière Guerre… Le Ministère de la Magie gardait, lui aussi, les cicatrices de cette période sombre.

La fontaine de la fraternité magique auparavant, placée au milieu de l'Atrium n'était plus. Les statues d'or représentant un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison, jaillissant de l'eau avait dû être remplacées. Elles avaient été détruites lors de l'occupation du Ministère de la Magie par les Mangemorts. A leur place une grande plaque commémorative s'élevait au centre de la pièce. Le nom de chacune des victimes de la Deuxième Guerre y était gravé en lettres d'or afin que personne ne soit autorisé à oublier l'Horreur vécue seulement quatre années plus tôt. Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks… Tous les héros, tous les anonymes, étaient réunis sur ce grand morceau de pierre sombre.

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il n'avait pas le temps de se recueillir. Il n'avait pas de temps pour les morts aujourd'hui. Il se ressaisit et poursuivit son chemin en direction des larges cheminées aménagées le long de chaque murs par lesquels Sorciers et Sorcières arrivaient ou repartaient sans cesse à grand coup de poudre de Cheminette.

Harry se plaça au bout de la longue file de sorciers, attendant son tour afin de pouvoir enfin quitter le Ministère de la Magie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Dans quoi était-il en train de se lancer ?! Plus le rendez-vous approchait et plus il avait envie de tourner les talons et prendre les jambes à son cou. Il le fallait pourtant. C'était un mal nécessaire. Plus vite il se rendrait à ce rendez-vous et plus vite ce serait terminé. C'était juste un mauvais moment à passer. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry réalisa à peine qu'il était arrivé au bout de la queue, devant la vaste cheminée du Ministère de la Magie. Il se mordit la lèvre, quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller.

Harry se frotta machinalement les mains contre ses robes. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il était inutile de procrastiner plus longtemps.

\- Harry, hey Harry !

Sur le point de jeter sa généreuse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et de crier sa destination, Harry tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la voix familière l'interpellant.

\- Neville ! Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

Harry s'apprêtait à s'extirper de la large cheminée en marbre par laquelle il avait choisi de quitter le Ministère de la Magie lorsqu'une série de grognements de mécontentement et d'invectives plus ou moins grossières émergèrent de la foule autour de lui:

\- Laissez passer !

\- On se bouge s'il vous plaît et plus vite que ça !

\- Il y en a qui voudrait sortir d'ici et partir déjeuner nom de Dieu ! Dégagez !

\- Ne bloquer pas l'accès aux cheminées si vous préférez discuter !

\- Hey Potter, c'est pas parce que t'es le soi-disant Sauveur du monde Sorcier que tu peux tout te permettre non mais !

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air penaud avant de sourire maladroitement aux divers employés du Ministère réunis autour de lui. Murmurant une vague d'excuses, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le bout de la longue file d'attente afin de rejoindre son ami de longue date.

En arrivant à l'endroit où Neville l'attendait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite et leva les yeux au ciel.

Les deux anciens camarades de classes s'échangèrent une poignée de mains virile avant de s'étreindre, heureux de se revoir après tant de temps passé séparés.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots sur le temps, leur santé respective, Ron, Hermione et quelques uns de leurs autres camarades de classes, Harry, toujours surpris de voir Neville au Ministère de la Magie, son lieu de travail, reposa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Si je m'attendais à te voir au Ministère ! En pleine semaine en plus ! Et tes élèves tu les as abandonnés ?!

Neville éclata d'un rire franc et musical.

\- Haha, non bien sûr que non. Crois-moi ils aimeraient bien surtout après le parchemin sur les propriétés magiques des Mandragores que je leur ai demandé de pondre pour la semaine prochaine.

Harry sourit. Parfois, il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'un de ses amis était véritablement devenu Professeur à Poudlard. L'endroit où ils avaient tous grandis. S'il avait dû deviner lequel d'entre eux devait devenir enseignant il aurait sans doute tout parié sur Hermione. Mais c'était bien Neville, le petit garçon maladroit et timide qui était devenu Professeur de Botanique dans la grande École de Sorcellerie.

Après s'être tu pendant quelques secondes, Neville repris la parole :

\- Non, en réalité si je suis là, c'est que je travaille en collaboration avec le Département des Mystères sur un projet de recherche en ce moment. J'ai été spécialement mandaté par le Directeur du Département lui même. Qui aurait pu le croire il y a quelques années, pas vrai ?!

Harry détecta un soupçon de fierté dans la voix de son ami. Il lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos en lui adressant un sourire malicieux :

\- Nous, on n'en a jamais douté tu sais. Le Directeur du Département tu dis ? Je dois avouer que je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit... Ils sont si secret les Langues-de-plombs qu'il est impossible de leur tirer les vers du nez.

Neville secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite en riant :

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour satisfaire ta curiosité maladive Harry Potter ! Je ne dirais rien. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel ! Je ne peux même pas te dire sur quoi je travaille actuellement, c'est classé top secret !

Neville adressa un clin d'œil enjoué à son vieil ami.

\- Argh Longdubat ! Tu vas me rendre fou, ça va me torturer toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire ! Tu sais résoudre des énigmes c'est un peu mon métier !

\- Haha évidement ! Comment ça se passe le métier d'Auror maintenant que tu as terminé ta formation ?

\- C'est...épuisant... Mais passionnant ! Et j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire une différence.

\- C'est l'essentiel.

Neville se dodelina d'un pied sur l'autre. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Un silence légèrement pesant s'installa entre les deux anciens camarades de classe.

Harry pouvait voir que son ami se retenait de lui poser la question que tout le monde s'acharnait à lui poser encore et encore. Il crispa légèrement les poings. Sa gorge se serra. Ses paupières brûlaient. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette question. C'était si douloureux...

Harry vit clairement l'instant où Neville pris la décision de se lancer. Il vit son visage changer, se composer en une mine inquiète. Il prit une grande inspiration, au moins l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait voir apparaître sur le visage de Neville était sincère. Il pouvait répondre aux questions d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Même si cela lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Où... où vous en êtes avec Ginny ?

Neville déglutit visiblement avant de poursuivre, combattant sa nervosité :

\- Seamus m'a dit que... que vous aviez passé la première phase ca y est... Donc, vous vivez séparément maintenant, non ?

Harry sentit son cœur s'étrangler de douleur, l'espace d'un instant. Il se força à sourire avant de prendre la parole :

\- Oui. Elle a gardé GrimmauldPlace, et j'ai une chambre au Chaudron Baveur actuellement. Comme... Comme c'est moi qui lui ai annoncé la séparation, ça paraissait plus logique.

Neville hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de saisir l'épaule de Harry et de la serrer amicalement.

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, n'hésite pas je suis là.

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Neville n'insisterait pas davantage, et pour cela il ne le remercierait jamais assez. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il lâcha brusquement :

\- J'y vais là, tout de suite. Voir Malfoy. J'ai rendez vous à 14h.

Une expression choquée passa brièvement sur le visage de Neville avant que celui-ci ne se compose une expression neutre.

\- Tu t'es décidé finalement ?

\- Mh-mh. Je n'avais pas trop le choix en vérité.

Neville haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Notre ancien Conseil a pris sa retraite. Et Ginny et moi avons décidé d'un commun d'accord que pour la suite de la procédure il valait mieux qu'on se fasse tous les deux représenter, pour une meilleure défense de nos intérêts.

Neville hocha la tête d'un air pensif avant de déclarer :

\- Il est vraiment bon Harry, tu verras. Ce n'est pas par hasard que je te l'avais recommandé initialement. Je sais que vous étiez loin d'être potes à Poudlard mais... on a tous beaucoup changé depuis ce temps là.

Harry poussa un léger soupir de frustration.

\- Je sais.

Le regard légèrement perdu dans le vague, Neville affirma d'une voix douce, teintée d'un soupçon de tristesse :

\- Il nous a beaucoup aidés, Hannah et moi.

Neville fit une pause.

\- Notre situation était un peu différente... Notre relation... Elle ne marchait pas du tout. Elle était la première fille qui avait l'air de s'intéresser un peu à moi et je m'étais convaincu que c'était la femme de ma vie. Et je crois que de son côté c'était un peu pareil. On s'est marié trop vite après la guerre, comme tant d'autres. On voulait tout vivre trop vite. Après la guerre, elle voulait qu'on puisse se construire une petite vie paisible et bien ordonné et je pensais que c'était ce que je voulais aussi. Mais je veux plus que ca ! Je veux explorer et partir à la découverte du monde, je veux vivre une nouvelle aventure tous les jours... Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais graduellement on est devenus comme des étrangers. On se parlait à peine. Sauf pour se crier dessus. On était si déconnecté l'un de l'autre. On n'avait plus aucun point commun. On s'était complément perdu de vue. Ça ne m'a pas étonné quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait rencontré quelque un d'autre. Quand elle m'a assuré qu'il ne s´était rien passé mais qu'il était temps qu'on se sépare j'ai ressenti un énorme soulagement. Le ressentiment n'est venu qu'après quand j'ai su de qui il s'agissait.

Neville déglutit encore avant de faire une nouvelle pause.

\- Malfoy nous a beaucoup aidés. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru et j'étais très réticent à l'idée que ce soit lui qui se charge de notre divorce quand Hannah l'a suggéré mais... il a sauvé ce qui restait de bon dans notre mariage. Il nous a permis de ne garder que les bons souvenirs. Quand je me remémore nos trois années ensemble, je ne revoie plus les disputes, les nuits sur le canapé, les pleurs, je ne me rappelle que des rires, des discussions sur l'oreiller, de nos moments de complicité. Il est parvenu à nous faire nous asseoir à la même table et nous mettre d'accord alors même que notre divorce aurait pu être très contentieux. J'étais tellement en colère à l'époque quand j'ai su pour Ernie, ça aurait clairement pu tourner au vinaigre cette histoire. Mais Malfoy a tout fait pour que notre séparation se fasse aimablement. Il a été d'un professionnalisme sans pareil. Honnêtement c'est uniquement grâce à lui si Hannah et moi sommes encore amis aujourd'hui. Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'on serait devenus.

Touché par cet instant de vulnérabilité, Harry laissa passer un instant de silence, le temps pour lui et pour Neville d'absorber ce qui venait de se passer. Durant ce court instant de répit, les deux amis avancèrent sans rien dire le long de la file d'attente. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry se racla la gorge et finit par s''exclamer un sourire ironique dansant sur ses lèvres :

\- Malfoy huh ? Qui l'eu cru ?

Neville éclata d'un rire jovial.

Un silence confortable s'installa à nouveau entre les deux anciens camarades de classe.

Une nouvelle fois, perdu dans ses pensées, anticipant son rendez-vous avec son ancienne Némésis, Harry ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que lui et Neville était finalement les prochains à pouvoir accéder à la large cheminée en marbre blanc située en face d'eux.

Neville dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises répétant d'une voix forte le prénom du jeune homme pour que celui-ci cligne enfin des yeux et se rende compte que c'était son tour d'accéder à la Cheminée. Harry fit un geste pour proposer à Neville de passer le premier, mais celui-ci refusa en souriant :

\- Harry, je te connais, on a passé sept longues années ensemble, je sais quand tu essayes de gagner du temps. Il est temps pour toi d'y aller. Si tu tardes trop, tu vas être en retard. Tu m'as bien dit que ton rendez-vous était à 14h non ?

Harry se mordit anxieusement la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Un rendez-vous au Cabinet de Malfoy, ce n'était rien du tout. Il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était pas un petit rendez-vous de rien du tout qui allait le tuer… Il était le Survivant, nom de nom ! L'assistante de Malfoy lui avait même dit que ce n'était pas nécessairement lui qui s'occuperait personnellement de son divorce maintenant qu'il avait une collaboratrice en Droit Magique de la Famille. Harry poussa un long soupir de résignation. Par habitude, il frotta sa longue cicatrice en forme d'éclair pour se donner du courage. Il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Harry adressa un dernier signe de tête à Neville avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la Cheminée. Au passage, il saisit une large poignée de poudre verte étincelante. Tâchant de ne plus réfléchir, il la jeta dans le feu. Au contact de la Poudre de Cheminette celui-ci pris aussitôt une belle couleur verte. Harry enleva ses lunettes et les plaça bien en sécurité dans sa poche avant d'entrer dans les flammes, devenus inoffensives. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de crier d'une voix claire sa destination :

\- Le Cabinet, Chemin de Traverse.

La dernière chose qu'Harry aperçut avant de disparaitre fut le sourire encourageant de Neville.

Il fut ensuite immédiatement emporté vers sa destination dans un tourbillon vertigineux. Pendant le voyage, il aperçut des images vagues, des fragments de vies venues d'ailleurs, d'autres cheminées, d'autres foyers reliés au réseau mais il lui fut impossible de distinguer des images nettes, tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Sa tête tournait.

Quand il atterrit enfin, il dut se rattraper maladroitement au manteau de la Cheminée pour ne pas tomber tête la première sur le plancher. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises avant d'épousseter rapidement les restes de suies qui pendant le voyage avait su s'accrocher à ses robes.

Il sortit de la Cheminée en toussant toujours, remis ses lunettes, et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une large Salle d'Attente. Plusieurs grands fauteuils de cuirs noirs étaient disposés tout autour de la pièce. La plupart était accompagné d'une petite table basse en verre transparent, sur laquelle plusieurs magazines et journaux étaient artistiquement disposés. Une large baie vitrée entourait l'ensemble de la Salle d'Attente. Une pancarte indiquait :

« _**Asseyez vous où vous le désirez, une fois que vous être confortablement installé envoyer une gerbe d'étincelles vertes, une assistante viendra vous accueillir**_ »

Harry frotta ses mains brusquement devenues moites sur le devant de ses robes. Il devait rester calme. Il n'était que dans la Salle d'Attente nom d'une chouette empaillée !

Il choisit un fauteuil dans un des coins de la pièce, celui le plus éloigné de la porte fermée de la Salle d'Attente. Il s'assit gauchement. Ses mains tremblaient. Il prit une profonde inspiration. En pinçant les lèvres, il sortit de sa poche un petit carré de papier bleu ciel. D'un revers de manche, il s'empara également de sa baguette magique. Après avoir murmuré quelques mots à voix basse, le minuscule morceau de papier bleu ciel doubla puis tripla de volume, grossissant encore et encore. Tant et si bien qu'à la fin de son sortilège, un volumineux dossier sur lequel était inscrit en larges lettres rondes les mots Potter / Weasley se trouvait désormais en face de lui. Harry caressa du bout du doigt les lettres de son nom puis de celui de Ginny. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le croire.

Il prit le dossier sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit puis le referma à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait pas le courage de lire les documents qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était trop douloureux pour lui de devoir une nouvelle fois contempler son échec. Pour autant, il ne parvint pas à reposer ce gros dossier sur la petite table en face de lui. L'avoir sur les genoux le rassurait, il pouvait toujours changer d'avis. Il pouvait partir s'il voulait. Il n'était pas trop tard.

Il déglutit visiblement. Il avait envie de vomir. D'un revers de manche, il essuya la transpiration qui perlait sur son front. Il allait se sentir mal. Il avait une boule dans le ventre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel stress. Il tira légèrement sur le col de sa robe pour tenter de respirer. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Malfoy ne pouvait pas le voir comme ça.

Harry compta jusqu'à dix. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Merde, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre d'anxiété. Il pouvait le faire.

Enfin, au bout de quelques longues secondes, il reprit sa baguette et fit apparaître une gerbe d'étincelles vertes. Il était prêt. Advienne que pourra.

Aussitôt, une jolie jeune femme souriante aux longs cheveux noirs habillée d'une chemise blanche et d'une longue jupe noire apparut.

\- Monsieur Potter, je présume ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui parvenait à peine à dissimuler son excitation de voir une telle célébrité au sein du Cabinet.

\- C'est moi-même.

Par réflexe, Harry se leva pour lui serrer la main. Il du jongler maladroitement avec son dossier à la couverture bleu ciel pour y parvenir.

La jeune femme retint un gloussement. Leur poignée de main dura quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire, ce qui mit Harry profondément mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge poliment pour qu'elle le laisse partir.

\- Je suis Nora Perigreen, la stagiaire de Monsieur Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

D'une de ses poches habilement dissimulée par un quelconque enchantement, Nora produit un calepin et un stylo. Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vous remercie de bien vouloir signer à cet emplacement Monsieur Potter. C'est le protocole. Il s'agit de…. euh… hum… bien savoir à tout moment quel client se trouve à l'intérieur de la Salle d'Attente, voyez vous… ?

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'était la pire excuse qu'on ne lui ait jamais sorti pour lui soutirer un autographe. Il se rassit sur son fauteuil, attrapant au passage le calepin tendu dans sa direction par la jeune stagiaire. Il déposa précautionneusement son dossier sur ses genoux avant de signer précipitamment ledit calepin riant toujours intérieurement.

Très sérieuse, Nora hocha la tête lorsqu'il lui rendit le calepin et le fit rapidement disparaître.

\- Très bien Monsieur Potter. Maintenant que cette formalité est accomplie, je vais pouvoir aller prévenir Monsieur Malfoy de votre arrivée. Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose pendant que vous patientez ? Un thé ? Un café ?

Harry fit non de la tête. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Comment cette stagiaire avait-elle atterrit dans le Cabinet de Malfoy ?! Il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une Serpentard.

La jeune fille repartit en fermant délicatement la porte derrière elle.

Aussitôt, une nouvelle vague de doutes et de nervosité submergea Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se triturer les mains d'anxiété. Malgré lui, il sentait ses sourcils se froncer et ses lèvres se pincer. Il était pressé que ce rendez-vous prenne fin.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu Nora, la jeune stagiaire s'expliquer en pointant frénétiquement du doigt la Salle d'Attente avec nul autre que Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass.

Harry n'était pas surpris de voir Zabini. Après tout, il s'agissait du meilleur ami de Malfoy, il n'était guère surprenant que ceux-ci se soient associés. Après la guerre, la majorité des Sang-Purs avaient été obligés de se trouver du travail et bien que la famille Zabini soit restée neutre, Malfoy avait très bien pu le convaincre de monter leur propre entreprise.

En revanche, Daphné Greengrass c'était autre chose. Il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elle travaillait aux côtés de Malfoy. Premièrement, parce qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé avoir la patience de faire des études de droit et enfin et surtout à cause de la scandaleuse rupture de Malfoy avec Astoria, sa petite sœur. Les rumeurs auxquelles il n'avait accordé aucun crédit serait-elle vraies ? Daphné et Malfoy formeraient-il un couple ? Peut être Malfoy avait abandonné Astoria séduit par les charmes de sa sœur ainée ?

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Tout cela ne le regardait absolument pas. Ces Serpentards pouvaient bien faire ce qu'il leur chante.

Il s'efforça de ne plus prêter aucune attention aux chuchotements indistincts qu'il ne pouvait que percevoir, il était de toute façon trop loin pour saisir quoi que ce soit de la conversation en cours. Et il n'avait sur lui aucune Oreille à Rallonge pour pouvoir l'écouter. Quand bien même il en aurait eu une à disposition, ce temps était révolu, il n'était plus un enfant.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le large dossier posé sur ses genoux. Peut être devrait-il préparer ce rendez-vous, relire l'Ordonnance de non conciliation au moins.

Harry allait ouvrir sa chemise lorsqu'un éclair de cheveux blond platine lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Malfoy.

Il l'aperçut son rival jeter un vieux morceau de papier et un sandwich à peine entamé dans une petite poubelle à l'entrée avant de disparaitre dans un couloir, probablement à la recherche de ses deux associés.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Malfoy avait l'air contrarié. Quelque chose clochait. Malfoy avait-il oublié qu'il lui avait fixé rendez-vous ? Etait-il seulement au courant ? Une expression choquée passa sur le visage d'Harry. Dieu il espérait que cela ne soit pas le cas ! Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Son cœur battait la chamade à présent. Il se força à inspirer et expirer lentement en tendant l'oreille. Il attendit de longues minutes sans rien entendre d'autre que le bruit d'une cafetière dans le lointain. Il soupira.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être des heures et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à nouveau à lire la décision récente rendu par les juges du Magenmagot, Harry vit soudainement la poignée de la porte d'entrée de la Salle d'Attente tourner. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte était grande ouverte, et Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement.

Il n'avait pas changé. Ou à peine. Grand. Finement musclé. Mince. Le teint pâle. Des cheveux courts d'un blond presque blanc. Le nez en pointe caractéristique de la lignée des Malfoy. Des yeux gris métalliques saisissants. Des traits fins et aristocratiques.

Mais au lieu de l'air froid et arrogant ne quittant jamais son visage, en lieu et place du sourire malsain perpétuellement figé sur son visage, Malfoy arborait une expression aliène qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il souriait. Un sourire jovial et accueillant qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Harry cligna des yeux, perplexe.

Il se remettait à peine de sa surprise lorsque Malfoy s'exclama :

\- Potter ! Quelle surprise ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Un plaisir ?! Depuis la guerre, leur quelques rencontres avaient été civiles certes mais remplies d'animosité. Certainement pas plaisantes. Mais si Malfoy voulait faire comme s'il était un client comme les autres, Harry pouvait jouer le jeu. Il pouvait voir que chaque mot prononcé par son rival lui coutait. Il faisait un véritable effort envers son nouveau client.

Lorsqu'il vit Malfoy s'approcher de lui d'un pas brusque, par réflexe la main d'Harry se crispa sur sa baguette magique, décontenancé il finit par se lever précipitamment en comprenant que les intentions de Malfoy étaient pures, espérant que celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué son faux pas. Malfoy lui tendit la main patiemment.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Immédiatement, il revit Malfoy onze ans auparavant. Ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière, ses yeux pétillants de malice, sa voix glaciale, lui disant de faire bien attention à ses fréquentations et lui proposant de lui donner des conseils. Tout ça juste après avoir insulté Ron.

Harry se revit refuser la main de Malfoy en lui disant froidement : « _Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux_ ».

Se rendant brusquement compte que Malfoy attendait toujours la main tendue, un sourcil délicatement surélevé, Harry se ressaisi et serra sa main dans la sienne, en une franche poignée de main. Autant repartir sur de bonnes bases, si Malfoy était prêt à faire un effort, il en ferait un aussi.

\- Merci de me recevoir aussi vite. Pas la peine de s'embêter avec les formalités, on a passé presque sept ans ensemble, on peut se tutoyer.

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de Malfoy avant que celui-ci ne hoche la tête. Il fit un geste en direction de son bureau.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu veux bien me suivre Potter, c'est par là.

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt peinant à suivre Malfoy dans le dédale de couloir menant à son bureau. Celui-ci marchait tellement vite, comme s'il était poursuivit, comme s'il avait une armée d'Aurors à ses trousses.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans l'immense bureau de Malfoy, ce dernier était déjà assis sur un confortable fauteuil en cuir derrière un bureau en glace transparente recouvert d'une pile de dossiers impressionnante. Derrière, lui une grande bibliothèque remplie de grimoires occupait la majorité du mur. En face de lui un fauteuil en cuir, similaire à celui que Malfoy occupait actuellement était installé.

Harry se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

D'un geste de la main, Malfoy indiqua à Harry le siège en face de lui.

\- Je t'en prie assied-toi.

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Il prit place, son dossier toujours sous le bras. Une fois installé, il le posa mécaniquement sur ses genoux.

Harry vit une étincelle de quelque chose, un je ne sais quoi faire briller les yeux aciers de Malfoy avant que celui-ci ne déclare d'un ton posé :

\- Bon, commençons.

 _Voilà c'est la fin de mon second chapitre, je sais c'est horrible de finir ce chapitre de cette façon là sans savoir ce que ce rendez vous va donner. Je m'en excuse le troisième chapitre arrive très bientôt alors pas d'inquiétude, il est déjà écrit )_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé c'est toujours encourageant et souvent très inspirant !_

 _A bientôt )_


End file.
